


Wherever Is Your Heart

by Shipitlikeasteamboat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Supercat week day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipitlikeasteamboat/pseuds/Shipitlikeasteamboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara knew since she was young Cat Grant was her soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever Is Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my getting back in the swing of things with Supercat week. 
> 
> The title and idea is from the song Wherever Is Your Heart by Brandi Carlile
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Kara knew from a young age that Cat Grant was her soulmate.

They met officially on the first day of the sixth grade. At that age a soulmate is just another word for the bestest best friend in the whole world. Sure, there was a basic understanding that this was the person that would complete you. The person who would be your perfect match. Who you would spend the rest of your life with. 

It was an interesting concept convoluted by all the wondering if being able to communicate with your soulmate at young ages helped for the personalities to grow and be better matches for each other. It defies science, the way one mark of the skin can reappear on someone else.

It didn't always work out. Accidents happened and some people just didn't get along, no matter what fate decreed. But Kara always knew that she would not be one of those people. From the beginning she and Cat had an understanding. 

They could communicate through drawings and eventually words. Innately understanding the meaning and emotion behind them.

Never did they share too much information about their lives, it was still expected for people to meet in life organically, but they knew as much about each other as was possible. She knew that Cat's favorite color was blue like the sky and that her mom could be mean, just like Cat knew that Kara loved to eat dessert first and how hard it was losing her family and having to change her entire life.

So on that fateful day, the first day of middle school and already a nerve-wracking day because Alex-her foster sister-had told her how important it was to make friends and be normal (something Kara knew she would never really be), she saw her.

Some people say that they had no idea it was their soulmate when they'd met them for the first time. Others said it was like fireworks and earthquakes. For Kara, it was as if the world was on pause. It seemed as if everything just stopped for a single moment before returning to it's normal activity.

Cat would later tell her that she felt as if she'd only ever seen in black and white and then looking at Kara she realized the world was in full color.

From then on they were inseparable. The only time they were apart was when they had to be. Something that lasted through high school and even college. They just felt better when they were in close proximity.

That didn't mean they didn't have their own lives. Cat would never be caught dead playing all the intermural sports like Kara did and Kara had no desire to ever be at any of the fancy dinners or galas Cat was forced to go to unless Cat nearly begged or she knew that Cat needed her support. And it's not like they never fought. They were both stubborn people who held firm when they felt they were right, but it was how they were able to eventually calm down and move on. Together.

It wasn't until Cat was finishing graduate school that she was offered a job at the Daily Planet. Until then she had been working her ass off at her internship there, hoping for this opportunity. She had already written a few articles for different sections but it was in the op-ed and political arenas that her wit and snark and talent shined. So Kara was the only one not surprised when she was offered an assignment covering all manner of things all over the world as one of their foreign correspondents.

Being able to communicate with each other on their skin as well as the wonders of technology helped but after spending so long together it was hard to be separated.

And Kara travelled with her when she could. That was the beauty of being well known artist now, she could work from anywhere. And they both earned enough from their jobs and had family money that they could do as they pleased. But Cat was serious about her work and Kara hated to be a distraction.

So they made do.

And even a few years later when Cat decided to start her own company it was difficult. Building a large corporation from the ground up took dedication and long hours. But they worked through it.

Just as Cat had always pushed Kara to be her best and to follow her dream, Kara supported Cat to be the best. To reach heights even she hadn't dreamed of.

Because at the end of each day, they had each other. And that was really all either of them needed.


End file.
